Pokemon: Nightmare Realm
by Aster Williams
Summary: For centuries, people and pokemon have lived in harmony on a place called Earth...or at least that was how they remembered the world to be. A group of people wake up to find that the world as they knew it had been turned into a nightmare. Their only help is a young boy named Cyan Silverbell, but will they return to their world? Violence. Blood. Open SYOC. No Beta.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: Nightmare Realm**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Update: The Form is on my Profile, so you can Copy and Paste_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my original characters and the plot line._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_"I am here to report that a small group of people disappeared off the face of the world, never to be seen again. People didn't seem to notice, it was as if no one in the universe noticed that they were gone. It was as if they have never existed. Perhaps, they have never existed at all…wait…why are we talking about people missing…every person is accounted for…who are these people…they don't exist…anyway, onto today's news. The sun is shining and it is a great day to spend time with your poke-"_

The man smirked as he tapped his finger on his desk and pressed his fingers to his lips, how interesting this realm was. Pausing the monitor the man smirked as he turned his head to another screen showing him the missing people of that particular realm. He was interested in what potential these people held and if they could survive this new world that he had placed them in. His realm was getting old and it was time to spice some things up, after all these people didn't know what was coming for them. They were now in the Nightmare Realm, where everything will make their heads spin. He let out a small chuckle before closing his eyes and shaking his head, he was truly cruel to these people, wasn't he? He had pulled their entire existence away from their home and placed them into a new one where they would be lost and confused. He frowned; he should send them back while they are still unconscious and forget about this whole plan. The man pushed back his hair before leaning back in his seat. No, he won't do that, not after all the trouble he had gone through to pull them out of their world to entertain him. He sighed and let his hand fall to his side so his fingers could brush against the fur of his personal pet.

The pokemon bit the fingers that were brushing against his back. His fangs buried deep within the flesh, feeling the bone beneath the fingers the pokemon growled. Blood trickled down the pokemon's throat as the man could only hiss in pain, before laughing out of sheer fear. The man pulled his fingers out and looked at his torn fingers; he had to discipline his pokemon once he was healed. Getting up, the man walked out of the room after kicking his pokemon in the stomach. The man smirked as he heard his pokemon growl; yes, this is how people and pokemon lived in this realm. Unlike where these children have come from; in this realm, pokemon were cruel gruesome monsters that had to be tamed not just captured. He smirked as he cleaned his hands and enjoyed the stinging pain that was brought to him by this act; his houndoom was his favorite despite how much it was defiant to him. He enjoyed the struggle for dominance, now he remembered why he sentenced these people to this life; he was indeed a cruel man.

A few hours passed as he nurtured his hand back to full health, or as best as he could. His phone rang as he sat down back in his office; he soon situated himself and picked up the phone.

"Boss, the meeting for Team Void is starting soon."

* * *

NOTES/RULES:

1. This realm that the man is from is called the Nightmare Realm where humans and pokemon don't actually get along at the start. It takes time for pokemon to be tamed and become domestic. Like in the normal universe there are pokemon champions and gym leaders. There is a lot of bloodshed and death and not all pokemon will live.

2. I would like to have characters from both the normal pokemon realm (can be from any region) and from the Nightmare Realm. I would like characters of all affiliations, from gym leaders to professors to villains.

3. Please PM only, unless you are a guest then you may review your character.

4. Please send in more than one character, they can have a relationship if you want.

5. No characters related to canon characters.

6. Write "It's Harry Freakin Potter" on the top of your submission form.

7. Your characters will develop along the way so they may not be the same way as they start

**General**

**Name:** If they are

Trainer First name associated with a shade of color

Professor Last name of a type of tree

Gym Leader/Elite Four Associated with their element pokemon of choice

**Nicknames:**

**Family Pet Names:**

**Name Preference:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Birth Place:** If they are from the

Normal Realm Write in this format [Place, Region]

Nightmare Realm Write "Nightmare Realm"

**Sex:**

**Gender Identity:**

**Sexuality:**

**Occupation:** [No one can be the Pokemon Champion]

**Affiliation:** [I would like some people to be associated with Team Void]

**Appearance**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Length:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Texture:**

**Facial Hair:**

**Eye Color:**

**Eye Shape:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Noticeable Features:** [If they are from the Nightmare Realm then they have to have some hideous feature]

**Scars:**

**Tattoos:**

**Piercings:**

**Other:**

**Height:**

**Build:**

**Clothing**

**Pokemon Clothing:**

**Night Clothing:**

**Accessories:**

**Personality**

**One Word Description:**

**Perception:**

**Good Characteristics:** [Max. 5]

**Personality Flaws:** [Min. 5]

**Confidence Level:** [Low, Medium, or High]

**Habits:**

**Obsessions: **

**Addictions:**

**Fears:**

**Darkest Secret:**

**Dreams for the Future:**

**Background**

**Important Events:**

**Family:**

**Pokemon:** If they are a

Trainer Please be logical so if they are 13 then they will have a starter pokemon that is in their first stage of evolution

Professor No more than 4

Gym Leader/Elite Four Elements of their pokemon have to stay within a theme

**Other**

**Miscellaneous Information:**

**Character Thoughts on Cyan Silverbell:** His information is within the story.

**Creator Notes:**

**Character Dialogue Sample:**

* * *

**Example**

**General**

**Name:** Cyan Silverbell

**Nicknames:** -

**Family Pet Names:** Cyan

**Name Preference:** Cyan

**Age:** 13

**Birthday:** October 31

**Birth Place:** Nightmare Realm

**Sex:** Male

**Gender Identity:** Male

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual

**Occupation:** Pokemon Trainer

**Affiliation:** -

**Appearance**

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Hair Length:** Medium

**Hair Style:** Parted in the middle and reaches his shoulders

**Hair Texture:** Smooth

**Facial Hair:** -

**Eye Color:** Dark blue

**Eye Shape:** Almond

**Skin Tone:** Fair

**Noticeable Features:** He has sharp canine fangs and has stitches on his cheeks

**Scars:** -

**Tattoos:** -

**Piercings:** -

**Other:** -

**Height:** 5'3"

**Build:** Slim

**Clothing**

**Pokemon Clothing:** Black shoes, black pants, white shirt, black hooded zip up jacket that has a white skeleton pattern on it, and black fingerless gloves

**Night Clothing:** Long white shirt and black shorts

**Accessories:** White medical mask

**Personality**

**One Word Description:** Innocent

**Perception:** A young boy aspiring to become a pokemon master

**Good Characteristics:** Trustworthy, Optimistic, and Helpful

**Personality Flaws:** Too trusting, Naïve, Hesitant, Uncertain, and Timid

**Confidence Level:** Medium

**Habits:** Pulling at his black jacket

**Obsessions: **-

**Addictions:** -

**Fears:** Being killed by pokemon

**Darkest Secret:** Sneaking houndoom some of his food

**Dreams for the Future:** Becoming Pokemon Champion

**Background**

**Important Events:**

1. Becoming a Trainer

**Family:**

Takashi Silverbell | 36 | Father

**Pokemon**

Houndour

**Other**

**Miscellaneous Information:** Houndour is his father's houndoom's son and is domesticated

**Author Notes:** -

**Character Dialogue Sample:**

"Father? Can I play with the domestic pokemon?"

"Shhh…Houndoom, you shouldn't eat so loud…Father might hear"

"Hello, my name is Cyan and I want to become the Pokemon Champion one day"


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon: Nightmare Realm**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader,_

_I am still accepting characters, but I am officially beginning the story today. I will be updating every other Saturday since I'm working on two stories right now, so please be patient and give me some time to write. Also, I have decided to introduce a couple of characters at a time so if you don't see your character in this chapter then they will be feature eventually. The reason for this is because:_

_1. I like introducing characters at a slow pace so they aren't all smacked into your face at once_

_2. The plot will develop slowly and at a steady pace (though I think I already made this chapter too fast haha)_

_3. You wouldn't have to read a really long chapter two (it would be 4500 words and counting) because this chapter is already 3500 words_

_So at the bottom, after you read this chapter or not; the ones in bold have been featured already (either in this chapter or past chapters)._

_-DUke Aster Williams_

_PS: I loved all the characters you have sent me and I hope you enjoy each chapter. I apologize for the grammar errors and things of the sort, I have no beta reader and most things I write are how I speak (which is in a very weird way)._

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my original characters and the plot line._**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_For centuries, Akuryo was home to many people and pokemon. Despite living on the planet together, the two species fought in wars to become the dominant species. Although pokemon out numbered humans, humans were more intelligent and had more capabilities that most pokemon couldn't achieve by themselves. Human society was split up to train every young man and woman to self defense against wild pokemon. When they turn thirteen, they would be recruited by professors to receive their personal domestic pokemon, pokemon that have been captured and forcefully submersed to bare domestic pokemon, and become pokemon trainers. These young children and their domestic pokemon would go through rigorous training to eventually earn badges from eight gym leaders. Gym leaders will evaluate each pokemon trainers and decide if they have earned the right to have a badge, a symbol given to those that have shown exhilarating effort in wanting to protect the citizens of that city. If a pokemon trainer has earned all eight badges, then they were qualified to be personally trained by the Elite Four to become a true pokemon master. The title of pokemon master was only given to pokemon gym leaders, an Elite Four member and the Pokemon Champion. As time progressed, cities formed and the wilderness slowly began to decrease. Cities have become ignorant of what actually happens within Akuryo and only the pokemon masters know how much a threat wild pokemon are to society. People start to fear human crimes rather than the outside wilderness that holds the most deadly species, pokemon._

* * *

A young boy ran down the streets of a small city, letting the hood off of his jacket fall from the top of his head Cyan hurried towards the white building that would be the starting point of his day. With a grin on his face, the young boy was excited to think that his life would begin that day. Cyan Silverbell was finally thirteen, which marked the day that he would follow his father's footsteps on becoming a pokemon master. Earlier that day, he woke up to find a note on his dresser telling him that there was a big surprise waiting for him at the laboratory. Cyan knew what it would be, his own domestic pokemon that he would grow up training to protect the world he lived in and become one of his closest friends. He couldn't suppress the smile that was already plastered on his face, he was too excited. When the glass doors opened, Cyan ran straight to the office at the end of the hall where his father and their family friend were waiting..

"Dad! Professor! I'm here!" Cyan shouted as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Oh there's my boy, come and give dad a hug!" the shorter of the two men said as they both stood up.

"You've grown up quite a bit the last time I saw you Cyan," the professor said as he ruffled the kid's hair as he was hoisted onto his father's hip.

"Mhmm, I'm turning thirteen today Professor!" Cyan said confidently as he giggled towards the end from the affection.

"Really now? Thirteen, that's an important number…now why is that, I wonder," the professor said as he rested his hand on his chin pretending to think.

"It means I'm going to become a Pokemon Master like dad!" Cyan exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"Ah that's right! Are you ready to start your journey today?" the professor smiled.

"Mhmm! Dad left me a note saying there is a big surprise at the laboratory," Cyan grinned as he looked up at his father.

"Right, Professor Bois Dentelle and I have a special gift for you," his father said as he set Cyan down and grabbed the boy's hand.

"What is it?" Cyan asked as he was excited for his gift.

The professor and his father led the eager boy down the hall and into another room full of various pokemon in glass rooms. The young boy looked up in awe as he looked at all the pokemon within each room, amazed by all the kinds of pokemon there were. They soon came to a stop in front of a window full of baby houndours surrounding their parents. Cyan let go of his father's hand to walk closer to the glass and looked at each houndour. After a few minutes he looked back at the two men as they nodded, silently letting him know that he got to pick one of his choosing. Grinning, Cyan pointed at the houndour that had approached him first and licked the window. Professor Bois Dentelle called over to an assistant, telling them to let the specified houndour out of the cage. Within minutes, he and the houndour were ushered into a room where they were able to interact face to face. In the corner the professor and his father were sitting in a distance, talking to one another as they watched Cyan greet his first domestic pokemon.

"Hey, Hershel," Takashi Silverbell began as he leaned forward towards the professor as he watched his son play with the houndour.

"What?" the professor whispered back as he leaned forward too.

"Do you think he's ready for this, please tell me your honest opinion."

"He'll be fine..."

"Hershel...I said your honest opinion."

"He'll be fine...don't you trust me Takashi?" the professor asked as he took the other man's hand to reassure him.

"I do…it's just, I don't think I raised him the best I could," the other complained as he looked into the other's eyes.

"Takashi, you did fine. If anything happens, remember I have an eye on him for you," the professor reassured the father.

"Okay...aw...it was like only yesterday that we were taking him out to the park and pushing him on the swings."

"...that was yesterday, Takashi."

"Oh right…haha I'm so forgetful," Takashi laughed as he looked back at his son.

"Hey dad! I think houndour likes me!" Cyan smiled as he rushed over to the two men while the pokemon trailed.

"That's good, now Professor wants to give you your other gift," Takashi smiled as he gestured to the man across from him.

"Really? What is it Professor?" Cyan asked as he turned towards the professor and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Well, open it up and see," the professor as he handed Cyan a box.

Cyan opened it carefully before fishing out the small black device that he knew so well. In his hands was a pokedex, something that pokemon trainers got when they start their journey. With this device they are able to gather a record data about various pokemon if they so happen to come across them. Although they will only be exposed to domestic pokemon, the idea of eventually becoming strong enough to venture out into the wilderness was what the purpose of the device was.

"A pokedex! Thank you Professor!" Cyan said as he grinned.

"Now remember to record everything you see and stop by once in a while so I can check your progress," the professor smiled as Cyan nodded.

"Professor Bois Dentelle, Champion Takashi Silverbell…I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have an emergency," a young professor interrupted as she entered the room.

* * *

Outside the walls of the city, a screaming duo could be heard as pokemon flew up into the sky. A young boy and girl dashed through the maze of trees as they tried to escape the angered pokemon. It was only a few minutes ago that they found themselves in the forest surrounded by the pokemon. Apparently, the pokemon were startled and followed their instinct, which was to chase the two humans. So here they were, running for their lives as they wondered how they even ended up in the dark forest. The last thing that they both remembered was having a family reunion at their house; the two humans were fraternal twins that had separated after they had graduated from the academy. Nero Di Caos, being the eldest, followed his father's footsteps on becoming an Elite Four in Hoenn region while his younger twin sister, Viola, ended up being a gym leader in Virbank City in the Unova region. When they met up again for the first time in years, Nero and Viola were excited to see what stories they had to tell. Though, that was the last thing on their mind as they came up to a dead end.

"R-R-Really? Nero, how did we end up here?" Viola complained as her grey eyes scanned the area for an escape route.

"Damn it, get behind me, I can take them," Nero said as he shoved his sister behind him.

"W-Wait you can't just take them by yourself!"

"I'll be fine, just stay behind me. Come on out Tyrant!" Nero shouted as he threw his pokeball in the air as a flash of light blinded them for a moment.

A tyranitar appeared in front of them as it growled at the incoming wild pokemon. Viola recognized the pokemon from the pictures that Nero had sent to her over the years; she was surprised that the young larvitar that Nero picked up had grown to become a tyranitar. She watched in amazement as her brother shouted commands as the wild pokemon were slowly weakening, though she had confidence in her brother from the start. Viola smiled softly to herself as the wild pokemon retreated into the forest, leaving the two trainers alone.

"Haha, that's what you guy when you're messing with Diavolo Nero and Tyrant!" Nero said confidently as he patted his tyranitar on the back.

"B-Brother, we should get going," Viola stuttered as she pulled on his sleeve.

"Right, but…where are we anyway exactly?" Nero asked as he and his pokemon started to look around.

They didn't notice that their surroundings were far different from their home in Floccesy Town. The sky was a deep grey color, but it didn't seem like it was because of an upcoming storm. Also, it seemed like everything had a red tint to it. The sun was not a yellow color but a light pink and the clouds were a dark grey with highlights of red. The forest was in fact a dark eerie green, but it was dulled and held a dark aura around it. Viola stepped closer to her brother in fear as they realized that they were lost in an unfamiliar place. They both looked at one another as the tryanitar returned to its pokeball, leaving the two alone.

"HEY! You two! Hands up! State your names and where you are from!" a voice commanded as the two teenagers turned towards the voice. In front of them was a young woman pointing a gun at them, she didn't look like she wanted anything but answers.

"Uh…I'm Nero Di Caos from Floccesy Town in the Unova region and this is my twin sister Viola Di Caos," Nero gulped as he stared at the gun in the woman's hand.

"Don't play dumb with me kid, there is no such thing as Floccesy Town nor is there such thing as the Unova region," the police woman stated as she adjusted the helmet over her head.

"O-Officer, please don't shoot us…w-we're lost," Viola piped up as peaked over her brother's shoulder.

"Lost? You two either hopped the fences and slipped through our security or else you two are part of Team Void," the woman said as a group of police dressed in similar uniforms and helmets surrounded them.

"Please officer, you have to believe us. We woke up in the forest before we were attack by some wild pokemon…gawh!" Nero started before he grabbed his shoulder in pain. Blood started to stream down his bicep from the wound he had received when fighting those wild pokemon.

"Call Nurse Usa, we have a wounded citizen," the officer ordered as a few officers sat Nero down to treat the wound.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch. It's nothing compared to the time I had fought with a hitmonlee," Nero said as the female officer walked over and looked at the exposed wound.

"You must be an idiot boy; by the looks of it you were cut by a venasaur's vine whip. Those thorns are filled with poison and if we don't treat that wound fast, then we will have some serious problems," the officer said as Viola gasped in shock.

"Don't worry kid, Nurse Usa is the best nurse union in Akuryo," the officer said as Viola and Nero both looked at her in curiosity.

"Akuryo…what is that?" Nero asked before he hissed in pain.

"…Akuryo is the world…we live…in," the officer stated as she slowed down her thoughts. She picked up her radio before saying, "This if Officer April…I am reporting some mysterious people that are saying they are from some fantasy world called Floccesy Town in a Unova region, they have also reported to not know what Akuryou is, any suggestions? Over."

There was a pause before there was some static and a reply through the radio. Viola and Nero couldn't hear what the person on the other end of the radio said as they were ushered into a white van that showed up to take them to the hospital. Viola sat next to her brother as he lied down in the middle of the van. The medical officer was doing his best to lessen the pain, but it still didn't keep it from spreading. Nero did his best not to show his pain, knowing that his sister would break down if he showed any weakness. Ever since they were little, Viola was always the shyer child that looked up to her older brother as a support to lean on. It was tough for Viola when the split off to start their careers in separate regions even though she smiled the whole time they said goodbye. Nero, bit his lip as he stared up at the ceiling and concentrated on staying awake. Viola took his hand into hers to hopefully at some security for him, she knew that he was struggling on the inside despite his strong wall he put on the outside.

It was only a few minutes before they finally reached the hospital where Viola was forced to sit in the waiting room as they took Nero into the back to be examined. Sitting in a chair, Viola played with her thumbs before a small flash of light appeared in the corner of her eye and an espeon appeared on her shoulder. She smiled as she petted her closest pokemon, espeon and she had grown up together. When she and her brother first got their pokemon, they were given eevees. Over the time, she had evolved her eevee into an espeon and her brother evolved his into an umbreon. She and espeon had never been separated and she didn't plan on giving her pokemon up when she became a poison based gym leader.

"Oh Espa, how did we get here?" she asked as her espeon sat on her lap and nuzzled against her leg.

"Hm…um…uh…who are you talking to miss?" a young boy asked as Viola looked next to her to see a boy with a black jacket.

* * *

Cyan sat in the back of the car with his father and the professor as they made their way to the hospital across the city. They had received a call from Nurse Usa that a man and a woman were found outside the walls and one of them have been injured by a wild venusaur. Cyan wasn't really surprised by this, his father was the pokemon champion so he was use attending urgent meeting and venturing off into cities on a day to day basis. It was going to take a few hours before he could actually start his pokemon journey, because he needed to get his personal trainer card that allowed him to go beyond the walls legally and he couldn't get it without his father. Cyan sighed; he could hopefully entertain himself with his new pokemon or talk with some people there since he would be forced to stay in the waiting room. There wasn't really any point of him being there, but his father being his father needed to have Cyan near him almost twenty-four seven. As they arrived at the hospital, Cyan made his way to the waiting room and sat down next to a young woman with long black hair. She was rather tan and was petting her espeon on her lap.

"Oh Espa, how did we get here?" the woman asked as Cyan looked around for anyone around them, only to find that everyone else was either sitting quietly or having a conversation.

"Hm…um…uh…who are you talking to miss? Cyan asked as the woman looked at him.

"U-Uh…to my espeon…h-her name is E-Espa," the woman said as Cyan looked at the espeon on her lap. It wasn't common to name a domestic pokemon, but there were strange people out there.

"You named your domestic pokemon? That's so cool! This is my pokemon houndour! COME HOUNDOUR!" Cyan said as he called over to his houndour, who obediently came to him, before continuing, "I'm Cyan Silverbell."

"Vi-Viola Di Caos," the woman said.

"CYAN!" a stern voice said as the young boy turned around to see his father calling to him.

"Oh…I-I got to go, maybe I'll see you later," Cyan said as he crawled out of the seat and hurried over to his father.

Cyan waved the girl goodbye as he followed his father into the small room where the professor was sitting. Holding his father's hand, Cyan looked around to see all the equipment and wires connecting to a young man lying down on the bed. Looked at the man, he noticed how similar the girl that he just met and the man that was lying on the bed were. Though, what surprised him the most was that his body seemed to be unmarked as if he wasn't from Akuryo. As far as he knew, everyone in Akuryo had a distinct mark that was passed down through every generation of families. For his family, every male and female possessed large fangs and their face would have some distinct mark on it. His father always wore a mask over the left side of his face because what was left of it was just the skull; he on the other hand was yet to develop his mark so for now stitches have been put on his cheeks, but he wears a medical mask to conceal it.

"Is he going to be alright?" Takashi asked as he crossed his arms and let go of Cyan's hand.

"Yes, he will be, but we need to have a trainer escort him and his sister around until they are allowed to be alone…we don't want them to wander off outside the walls again," Professor Bois Dentelle said as he removed his gloves and replaced them another pair to pick up a vile of extracted venusaur poison.

"So you want to put Cyan in charge of them?" Takashi asked as Cyan was a bit confused.

"All the other trainers are out…taking care of the East side and Cyan is the closest one of all of them," a female assistant noted as Takashi sighed.

"Don't worry dad, I can do this!" Cyan said as he smiled behind his medical mask.

"Fine fine…but as soon as another trainer can get here...I don't want any trouble," Takashi said as Cyan nodded.

"Okay dad, I won't let you down!"

* * *

**_Characters: _**_[Creator] : [Class] [Character] | [Class] [Character] ..._

_Aster Williams: **Chamption Takashi Silverbell** |** Team Void Leader "The Man"** |** Trainer Cyan Silverbell**_

_Guest: Gym Leader Kirako "Dracella" Wattson_

_king okami: Child Sophia Sloan | Elite Four Mason Sloan_

_Lazyboredom: Trainer Aqua Lancaster | Trainer Navy Frederick_

_Lord Ice Termina: **Professor Hershel Bois Dentelle**_

_warlugo23:** Elite Four Nero Di Caos **|** Gym Leader Viola Di Caos**_

_(And Hopefully Counting)_

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	3. STORY UPDATE

**STORY UPDATE**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader,_

_Hello, I have some important news for all my stories, but first things first. As you can see this is not a chapter update; this is a notice for all my readers. For the past few days my computer was having a serious problem and I just got it back. I thankfully have all my stories that I have written, but because of my computer problem I have no chapters to update. So for the rest of this month and next month, I have decided to put everything on hold until New Years. This is due to some personal problems too. Now for individual stories:_

_**Naruto: Ayatsuri Shigai** - Honestly, I have not been working on this project, so please don't expect any updates. I may update once in a while, but don't expect to update every month or so._

_**Yugioh: Through the Eyes of a**** Pet** -_ _I am still working on this story. However, I am running out of steam and I am doing some heavy revising due to the fact that many people have complained about my grammar and spelling errors. To be honest, I am not the best at grammar and spelling; also, how I speak and talk is rather odd. So for now, this story will be on hold so I may do some heavy revisions._

**_Pokemon: Nightmare_ _Realm - _**_I've been having a huge writers block for this story. As you may see on my profile, I had to take down the SYOC form. This is because I have so many characters I am juggling, also I'm the kind of person that wants to use every OC that I have given when I create a SYOC story and I have to get rid of that particular habit. So, for now I am trying to get over some writers block and if you have any suggestions on ideas for this plot, please either review or pm me._

_Thank you all who I like to call my Readers. I have a confession that I would like you all to know for future reviewing. Lately, I have some reviewers who only review the first chapter of my stories. Now, I understand that those people want to review the first chapter of every story, BUT the thing that bugs me is that they review on a multi-chapter story. To me, if someone reviews the first chapter of a multi-chapter story then that particular person ONLY read the FIRST chapter and nothing else. Personally, I would like it if you read all the chapters and review on the last updated chapter. I guess it makes more sense to me that way, but for future reference: please review the last chapter of a multi-chapter story. Thank you._

_If you have read this so whole thing, please leave a review on this particular chapter. I would like it if you could critique me on my grammar and spelling skills, also your personal feelings about my story that this is posted on. If you don't have the time or you just don't want to accept my request, then please just put something like "I read your note and I will see you in 2014."_

_Thank you,_

_-DUke Aster Williams_

_(Also, I would like to note that the "D" and the "U" in duke are capitalized because there is supposed to be a period between them, but due to the auto correct I can't do that. So please if you write to me, capitalize the "D" and the "U" in duke.)_


	4. FINAL DECISION

**STORY UPDATE**

**by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader,_

_Hello, I have some important news for all my stories, but first things first. As you can see this is not a chapter update; this is a notice for all my readers. For the past few weeks of not continuing the followings stories I decided to do some clean up of my stories. I have one story that I am continuing, but this is not about that story. I will now address the following stories individually._

_**Naruto: Ayatsuri Shigai** - I want to continue this story, but as all of you following this story know that I will not be updating this much. I may start this over or I may discontinue it. I don't know. I want to apologize to you, my readers who fatefully follow this story. I had so many ideas for this story, but alas I ran out of steam and got writers block. I will have my decision made up by New Years: If you don't see this story then I have decided to stop it all together, if it is still up then I plan on continuing it._

_**Yugioh: Through the Eyes of a**** Pet** -_ _I am sick and tired of this story. I wanted to make this story really interesting and become unique in it's own way, but I find that not many people find this story interesting. Now I want to apologize to any of you that were and are interested in this story. I may rewrite this story in the future, but that is not going to happen any time soon. I will however keep this up for any of you since so many people are following this story and I would like to think that you are interested in it, but alas I could be wrong._

**_Pokemon: Nightmare_ _Realm - _**_I have decided to delete this story. I have no where to carry on the story to the way that I would like it and be satisfied. I apologize to the remaining followers, but by New Years this story will be deleted. Thank you all who have submitted their OCs for this story, but I will be discontinuing this story and deleting it off the face of the Earth._

_Thank you all who I like to call my Readers. I have a confession that I would like you all to know for future reviewing. Lately, I have some reviewers who only review the first chapter of my stories. Now, I understand that those people want to review the first chapter of every story, BUT the thing that bugs me is that they review on a multi-chapter story. To me, if someone reviews the first chapter of a multi-chapter story then that particular person ONLY read the FIRST chapter and nothing else. Personally, I would like it if you read all the chapters and review on the last updated chapter. I guess it makes more sense to me that way, but for future reference: please review the last chapter of a multi-chapter story. Thank you._

_Thank you,_

_-DUke Aster Williams_

_(Also, I would like to note that the "D" and the "U" in duke are capitalized because there is supposed to be a period between them, but due to the auto correct I can't do that. So please if you write to me, capitalize the "D" and the "U" in duke.)_


End file.
